Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, to an extension of a two phase commit protocol which allows participants to extend the decision making process in order to consult with remote participants or perform other local operations. The invention may be used to create systems that are able to achieve distributed commit scopes using any communications manager. Users may be distributed or participants may be distributed in the same way.